


O Vore Watch

by slywining (allagainstjoffrey)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hot, M/M, Sexy, Vore, torb76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allagainstjoffrey/pseuds/slywining
Summary: I got a request for Torb76 vore :) Dedicated to my dear friend Logan!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loud warning

"You sure about this, bäbe?"

Jack nodded. 

Torbjorn took Jack into his mouth.

 

https://youtu.be/ko9UgxRxN20?t=1m9s

 

THE SKY GREW DARK AND TORBJORN LET LOOSE A WILD, ELDRITCH SHRIEK, AS LIGHTNING SLASHED FROM THE HEAVENS AND THUNDER SNARLED LIKE THE ROAR OF THE GROUND SPLITTING. TORBJORN BEGAN TO GROW IN SIZE, HIGHER AND HIGHER AND TALLER AND TALLER UNTIL HE WAS LARGE ENOUGH TO BLOCK OUT THE SUN, IF THE SUN HAD DARED TO SHOW ITS FACE.

 

"Y̵̝̥̘͙͇̋̌̇ͭͨͭ͞ͅO͉͇̩̬̻͗̌͒̉̀U̳ͣͨ͌ ̤̾̽̾̔F̨͆ͭͫ̋̅͆̉͊͏̬̝̬̮͝Ö̻̩̼͚ͨ͑͐ͣ̕O̩͓̾ͤ̑ͤ͐Ľ͙͓̞̾͋͐Ṡ̬̥̻̳̣͊͝!̞̫̹̼͌" HE TORBLED. "YOU HAVE ALLÖWED ME TO CONSUME HUMAN FLESH, AND IN DOING SO YOU HAVE BROKEN THE CURSE THAT HAS BOUND ME FOR A THOUSAND GENERATIONS. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, PITIFUL MORTALS, FOR YOUR NEW GØD IS COME!"

  
THE PEOPLE COWERED IN TERROR, ALL THE WATER OF THE WORLD TURNED TO BLOOD, AND TORBJORN'S LAUGHTER SHOOK THE MOUNTAINS TO THEIR ROOTS.


End file.
